


Jedtavius Kinktober

by hopeful_insomniac



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: JEDTAVIUS, Kink, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: Kinktober: Jedtavius edition.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Day 1: Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I’ve recently begun a break from social media, as my mental health has declined pretty fast. Writing, however, is exempt from this, as it allows me to keep in practice for when I come back. 
> 
> Anyways, Kinktober is a writing and/or drawing challenge taking place over the course of all 31 days of October. There are prompts you can choose from, and you write a different piece for each one. They can connect, or not relate at all. I’ve decided to take on this challenge to the best of my ability, so I apologize if I miss a day or two. 
> 
> Warning. These writings are gonna be very, very smutty. If you’re uncomfortable with that, then this is probably not for you. 
> 
> Now, onto the porn! Please enjoy, and leave comments and kudos if so inclined. <3

Jedediah sits back on his haunches cheekily as Octavius  _ finally  _ removes the last of his clothing with a flourish. He tosses it to the floor, not caring where it lands. 

All that matters right now is them, in bed, together. 

The cowboy launches himself at Octavius, nearly bowling him over with the force of his rough ministrations. The Roman makes a noise of surprise, but leans into his touch wholeheartedly. This is typical Jed behavior, and Octavius would be lying if he said he didn’t both find it amusing and enjoy it just a  _ little  _ bit. Even after 3 years of marriage, the bit never really gets old. 

Jed’s hands are all over him, roaming from his jawline to his toned hips. He seems to be trying to memorize every inch of Octavius’s skin, like it’s his first time seeing him naked and he needs to commit the sight and feel to his permanent memory. 

They lower themselves to the bed, hands feeling for hair and skin and sensation and the pleasure they’ve both been craving  _ all night _ …

Octavius inhales sharply when Jedediah grabs his cock without warning, squeezing fast and just on the side of painful. 

Yeah, maybe Octavius was a masochist. With a lover like Jedediah, it was hard  _ not  _ to be one. 

Said cowboy promptly spits in his hand and returns his attention to Octavius’s dick, which doesn’t seem to care that the method of lubrication that Jedediah just used is not only thoroughly unsanitary, but also unnecessary because there is oil right on their bedside table. 

“You, ah, could have just used the oil…” 

Jedediah fixates his ice blue eyes on Octavius, playfully staring him down. 

“Yeah, but then I’d have to reach on over and grab it, pour some on my hands, and then put it back and get the cork in correctly, which is always a hassle-“ He stops talking abruptly when Octavius stares back with equal intensity. Jedediah likes to call it the “emperor look”, and while Octavius doesn’t agree with that description, it seems to have that effect on his husband.

“Jedediah, please shut up and get me off.” 

Jedediah mock-salutes. “Yessir!” 

His hand resumes its movement, and Octavius arches his back, biting his lip to keep the  _ very  _ embarrassing whimpers that threaten to escape him. 

Jedediah, of course, notices this. He leans in close, his left hand still keeping pace, and nibbles at his husband’s neck. This produces a whine from the Roman, which satisfies the blonde to no end. 

Jedediah grins cheekily, and leans in to whisper, “Lemme hear you, sweetheart. I wanna know how good I make you feel.” 

Octavius moans out loud over Jedediah’s words, letting the pleasure from his groin flow outwards and fill his body. It’s a well-known secret that the leader of the West has the dirtiest mouth this side of the museum, and Octavius was pleased to find out within the first few sexual encounters that this rumor was very, very true. 

He bucks into his husband’s hand, chasing the delightful heat in his stomach which is growing with every clever stroke of Jedediah’s fingers. 

The cowboy hums, knowing what will happen next. 

“You close, darlin’?” 

Octavius bites his lip, one hand in Jed’s hair, the other clenching the sheets. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes… c’mon baby, come for me..” 

Octavius doesn’t need to be told twice. A few more thrusts into Jed’s hand and he’s coming hard, letting all of the past nights’ tension melt away with the swell of his orgasm. 

When it’s done, the Roman relaxes against the bed, boneless and his body humming with satisfaction. Every part of him is loose and comfortable, and if he tried hard enough, he could probably melt into the bed. 

“Ahem.” 

Oh yeah. 

Octavius snaps out of his post-orgasm daze to find a slightly pissed, very aroused cowboy sitting with crossed arms. It’s obvious Jed was expecting something in return. 

“Well?” 

The Roman smirks. 

“Come here.” 

  
  
  



	2. Day 2: lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I figured with me having to write chapter notes everyday, it might be easier for me to have a template, which I’ll think of and introduce tomorrow. 
> 
> This chapter actually doesn’t contain much porn, I just wanted to write abt the concept. I promise we’ll get back to the filth though! Please enjoy!

The envelope arrives late Saturday night. 

Ahkmenrah hurries the miniature plush bag inside over to Jedediah’s waiting hands. Neither of them want to get caught in this exchange. 

Needless to say, it was more than awkward to ask the pharaoh to purchase  _ doll lingerie  _ for him. Octavius had expressed interest in seeing him in some during one of their sexual encounters, and Jed couldn’t get it out of his head since. 

One night, while the computer is unoccupied, he searches up men’s lingerie and  _ oh boy does he find a goldmine.  _ With the growing acceptance of the defiance of gender roles, it seems that the demand for pieces for men has grown exponentially. 

A beautiful pair of lacy blue thigh highs catch the cowboy’s attention, and he allows his mind to wander a bit. 

_ Octavius’s jaw dropping in surprise when he sees what Jedediah is wearing. Being tackled to their bed. Octavius nipping around the lace, worshipping his body, feeling where the fabric and skin meet…  _

Jedediah edits his search, hopeful. 

He looks through the results, and his excitement drops. All the options are either for women or much too big. 

Still, Jedediah is a stubborn man, and refuses to let go of his fantasy of those sky blue socks and Octavius holding him like that… 

So he tries a few websites, scrolling through all the options, until he finds an Esty seller who is making custom pieces for dolls of all kinds. 

His eyes light up, looking through the examples of her work. It’s expertly crafted, hand sewn and detailed. He even spots miniature versions of some full-sized models he saw a few minutes ago. 

It’s  _ perfect.  _

The conversation that follows with Ahkmenrah is equally embarrassing and hopeful. He talks about wanting to feel good, how Octavius wishes to see him in it, and Ahk listens to him, nodding partly in disbelief, partly in understanding. 

When Jed’s done talking, the pharaoh nods once, typing something into his phone before putting it down. 

“What’s the name of the shop again?” 

Jedediah is taken aback. He didn’t think Ahk would actually help him, but apparently it’s something the Egyptian is willing to do. 

He tells Ahkmenrah the information he needs to get for the shop, including what piece he wants replicated and his measurements. The pharaoh writes it all down in his phone. 

Ahkmenrah promises to contact the seller, and the two part ways for the evening. 

Two evenings later, the cowboy is sitting in the lobby while Octavius is in a senate meeting when Ahkmenrah comes running up to him, phone in hand. 

“Jedediah, I have just gotten a response from the seller, and they have agreed to make a custom set for you.” 

Jed’s face lights up at the news, and he flashes Ahk a grin. Then he remembers something. 

“..So how are we gonna pay for this..?” 

Ahkmenrah suddenly seems  _ very  _ interested in the floor. He rubs the back of his neck. 

“I, uh, have a job.” 

Jedediah narrows his eyes suspiciously. Ahkmenrah is not the kind of person to steal, so how is he making money…? 

“Mhm… what job would you have?” Jed shoots back.

Ahkmenrah stays silent. 

“Answer the question, Ahk.” 

“I’m an… accountant, yeah, an accountant..” 

Jedediah isn’t buying it. He stands, pointing a finger at the pharaoh. 

“Now look here! I appreciate ya being willing to help me out, but if the money’s stolen, then I don’t want a part of this, comprende?” 

Ahkmenrah looks offended, a hand flying to his chest. 

“I am astonished you think me capable of such a thing! It is not stolen, I have been… working for it.. I have an.. arrangement with a wealthy man who lives overseas.. I keep him company, among other things, and he pays me for my time.” 

Jedediah’s eyes widen, surprised. 

“So you’re bein’ a slut and gettin’ paid for it?” He asks, and Ahkmenrah nods his head, amused. 

“A crude way to put it, but yes.” He sighs, before reaching for his phone again. 

“So, are we doing this or not?” 

Jedediah grins. “Hell yeah.” 

They had ordered the lingerie that night, and now, almost a month later, it was here. 

Jedediah cradles the satin bag close to his chest and heads into his and Octavius’s shared home in the Roman diorama. 

It’s about 20 minutes before his lover will be back from training his troops, which gives the cowboy plenty of time. 

He gently pulls the bag open, grasping around for fabric inside. He gets ahold of something and pulls on it, and  _ there they are _ . 

Jedediah has to bite back a gasp of excitement. They seem to be straight out of his fantasy, the fabric soft and ethereal, the lace beautifully detailed. The craftsmanship is admirable, and Jed makes a mental note to make sure to give the seller a 5-star review. 

He hurries to the bathroom, eager to slip into the socks. 

Five minutes later, Jedediah exits the bathroom, feeling cute and  _ sexier  _ than he ever has. The socks hug his legs in all the right places, and the lace is snug without being scratchy and uncomfortable. He gives himself a moment to admire himself in the mirror, doing a full 360 twirl. 

And then the doubt hits him like a truck. 

_ What if Octavius doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it’s disgusting, that it was just sex talk and he didn’t actually want to see him wearing something like this-  _

Jedediah squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the negative thoughts from his brain. Octavius will love it, he’s sure. 

He slips on a pair of briefs and grabs his journal, lays down on their bed, and waits. 

It feels like ages until he hears the telltale noises of Octavius arriving home. He hurriedly closes his journal and puts it on their bedside table, and lays himself out seductively. 

Octavius opens the door to the room and drops his helmet. His breath bitches, his eyes widening. 

“Oh Jupiter.” 

Jedediah watches smugly as a blush spreads from his lover’s cheeks to the tip of his ears. 

“I’m takin’ that you like it?” 

Octavius nods frantically. “I like it very, very much… where did you manage to find something like that?” 

Jedediah grins. “The magic of the internet, sweetheart.” 

The Roman is shedding his armor faster than Jed has ever seen him do, hurriedly placing it on the ground before practically leaping onto the bed. 

Octavius presses Jedediah into the mattress, his brown eyes darkened with desire. He slips his hand between them, feeling him up. 

Jedediah lets out a breathy laugh. “You, uh, trying to get in my pants, Octy?” 

Octavius grins, the familiar banter between them creating a friendly atmosphere. “Only if you want me to, cowboy.” 

“Mmm, you know I want you to.” 

Octavius shuts him up with a kiss, and Jedediah knows that this night was gonna be  _ fun.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! :)


	3. Day 3: exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: exhibitionism 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: nipple play

This was a bad idea, a very bad idea, Octavius thought as Jed pressed him up against the side of the Roman bath. 

They had been enjoying the bathhouse together when Jedediah had the  _ gall  _ to straddle him and kiss him and whisper a manner of filthy things in his ear like the dirty bastard he was. Of course, the Roman’s body reacted to his words, and one thing led to another… 

So here they were, Jed on top of his lover, marking him and pleasing him like his life depended on it. Octavius would normally be incredibly into it, but there were people right outside and Jedediah was  _ loud _ when he got going like this. 

“You, ah, think you can keep… quiet?” The general whispers through his teeth, his hips grinding slowly into the man above him. 

Jedediah grins, pleased Octavius gave in. “You betcha, partner.” 

“Good.” 

Octavius suddenly shoves forward, pushing Jedediah towards the other wall of the rectangular bath. The westerner floats lazily over to the other side, perching himself on an underwater ledge. He lifts an arm up, striking a mock-seductive pose. 

The Roman swims over to his partner gracefully, before pressing his legs open with gentle but firm hands. 

Jedediah gladly obeys him, stretching his thighs out with a sinful moan. His noise of pleasure is cut short, though, because Octavius presses a flat palm against his mouth. 

“I told you, we have to stay quiet.” Jedediah nods in understanding. 

With that done, Octavius lets one of his hands slide up the cowboy’s thigh to press gentle fingertips against his lover’s erection. Something tells him that Jedediah might have a thing for having to stay quiet.. 

He wraps his hand around Jedediah’s cock, and the cowboy exhales sharply. Somehow Octavius knows exactly how to tease and touch until he’s begging.

Jedediah glares at him, whispering frantically, “C’mon Oct, quit teasing me…” 

The Roman ignores him, instead pressing closer to him, his erection jutting into Jed’s stomach. 

They slide together for a bit, no real rush or hurry to their movements. At least until Octavius hears a knocking come from the door to the baths. 

“General Octavius?” 

At the sound of the soldier’s voice, the Roman grins and picks up the pace with his hand, making Jedediah gasp in surprise. 

“Yes?” 

He runs a thumb over the head of Jed’s length as he waits for the reply of the soldier. 

Jedediah is grasping at his back, scrabbling for purchase, fingers digging in an attempt to stay quiet. 

“You are needed in the Senate.” 

Octavius feels his lover’s cock throb, and knows he is close. He puts his whole effort into making Jedediah climax while talking. 

“I will be there momentarily.” 

And Jed tenses up, biting his lip and whimpering as he comes. Octavius presses his nose into his neck, placing butterfly kisses on the man’s collarbone as he pants softly. 

“Understood.” 

The sound of fading footsteps echoes through the bath, and Octavius stares smugly at his lover, who is currently jelly in his arms. 

“Are you okay, beloved? You seem to have… enjoyed that conversation  _ very  _ much.” 

Jedediah finally finds his breath. 

“Roman bastard.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	4. Day 4: nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: nipple play 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: anal

When Jedediah finds out about Octavius’s chest, he has two reactions: bewilderment and arousal. 

“In ancient Roman times, it was customary for a man of my position to have nipple adornments.” 

Jedediah pauses his marking of Octavius’s neck to respond, “Well it sure as hell wasn’t customary here.” 

The Roman frowns up at the cowboy, who has straddled him. He looks confused, and maybe a bit aroused. It made sense, this was the first time they were doing anything like this, and Jed had never seen the general without clothes. 

Curious, Jedediah pressed his hands against Octavius’s pectorals, getting used to the feeling of the metal against his palms. This had not been what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

Careful hands traced a pattern on the general’s chest, teasing the gooseflesh around his nipples. Octavius shivered at the light touch, and Jedediah had a wicked idea. 

“I’ll bet ya I can make you come just by playing with your nipples.” 

Octavius bit his lip. He  _ was  _ sensitive, very much so, but turning down a wager from Jed (who often offered very nice stakes) was more difficult than expected. 

“Very well. What are the stakes?” 

“If I can’t make you come within 10 minutes, then I’ll get you some of that soft cotton fabric we got over in the west, and have someone make a new tunic for ya.” 

Octavius grinned. He had been eyeing the exquisite fabric for months (although he would never admit that he desired something the Westerners made), and this was his perfect chance to get his hands on it without having to trade for it. 

“But,” Jed’s voice continued, “If I win, you gotta gimme one of those fancy helmets you wear all the time.” He smirked triumphantly. 

The general scoffs, turning his head to one side. “Very well. I accept your wager, Jedediah.” 

“Good, cause I’m gettin’ started now.” 

With that, the cowboy grabs his nipples sharply, making Octavius gasp. He rubs them between his fingers, coaxing them to hardness. The Roman whines, toes curling. 

Jedediah, who is currently on top of Octavius, smirks. 

“I can feel ya gettin’ hard, partner.” 

“I am doing no such thin-ah!” He cuts himself off with a moan when Jed suddenly grinds his hips down. 

“You’re real sensitive, huh?” 

“I… I suppose so..” 

The blonde man, encouraged by his lover’s reaction, decides to try something else. 

Carefully, he pinches the rings adorning Octavius’s chest and pulls on them, once, twice, three times. 

The general’s reaction is immediate. 

His hips fly up, his back arches, and his hands fly to the silk sheets, his fingers clenching  _ hard.  _

The thrusts against Jedediah’s ass are getting more intense and wild as he continues to play with Octavius’s nipples. 

“I am… I am going to come, Jedediah..” 

Jedediah’s eyes light up. It had only been two minutes, and his goal was almost already achieved. 

Putting on his best cowboy smolder, he growls, “Then come, sweetheart.” And with a yelp, moan, and a few more thrusts, Octavius shudders through his orgasm. 

The cowboy eases off of Octavius’s lap, the Roman panting and coming down from his oragasm. 

“You good, darlin’?” 

Octavius sighs. “When do you want your helmet?” 


	5. Day 5: anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: anal 
> 
> no trigger warnings for this chapter! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: making out 
> 
> Note: please excuse how short this is, I was not able to write as much as I wanted to today. Chapters will not normally be this short!

The bedframe slaps against the wall as Octavius thrusts hard into his lover’s willing body. It’s fast and hard and rough, but Jed can take it. He always does. 

The cowboy gasps, hands clawing at Octavius’s back, trying to get a grip. They both like it rough, and  _ this  _ definitely qualifies as rough. 

Jedediah moans loudly, not bothering to hold in his vocal pleasure. Octavius likes to hear him. If anyone has a problem with it, they can go somewhere else. This attitude pleases Octavius to no end. 

“Does it feel good?” The general whispers, his voice gravelly. 

Jed groans. “Yes! Yes, yes yes…” 

The Roman growls and presses his mouth to Jed’s neck, suckling at the skin there. A clever press of teeth there has the man pushing back onto his cock, wanting more. 

Jedediah wonders how Octavius has learned to read him so well. It’s like he automatically knows what is going to feel good and what the man is craving. 

Strong hands grip Jedediah’s waist, and he groans as the Roman slams into him over and over again. They don’t usually go this rough, but it’s been a while and there’s too much tension between them for things to be gentle right now. 

_ Fuck, _ he’ll be sore tomorrow night. 

The bed creaks with every clever snap of Octavius’s hips, but they’re both too far gone to care about the probably obscene amount of noise they’re making. 

Octavius angles his thrusts  _ just right _ and Jedediah whimpers, legs shaking and heart pounding. 

“Fuck, Oct, ‘m close…” 

Octavius just smirks and wraps a hand around his lover’s cock. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll make you come.” 

He resumes his thrusting, both of them chasing the highs that are  _ right there _ … 

Octavius speeds his hand up, and Jedediah screams, coming all over his stomach and the Roman’s hand. 

The cowboy’s ass clenches around Octavius, and he too tips over into climax. 

“Fuck…” Jed hides his blushing face in the general’s shoulder as he pulls out, letting his come leak out. Octavius gives him a parting slap on the ass before heading to the bathroom to get a washcloth. 

Larry is going to have to give them a talk about keeping it down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	6. Day 6: making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: making out 
> 
> No trigger warnings for today’s chapter! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: fingering

Jedediah wasn’t one for touchy-feely things. He always preferred a different sort of affection, whether through gifts or words. 

But all that changed when Octavius and him started dating. 

Suddenly, he couldn’t get enough of the Roman’s loving. It was like a drug, and Jedediah was addicted from the first hit. 

Octavius knew this, and he made a point to provide Jed with what he craved, whether it be through a hand on his thigh while driving or just a casual brush of fingers. 

Things escalated when their innocent kisses started becoming a little more intense in nature. Their sweet lip presses became hungry brushes of teeth and tongue and  _ want _ . Things were heating up, and after 6 months, they took the next step. 

Sex with Jedediah could only be described as insane. The man had impressive stamina, and what he lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness. If Octavius wanted him on his knees, he’d drop down and suck his cock in a heartbeat. If Octavius wanted to tie him up, rip his clothes off and ravish him, Jedediah was all for it. 

One thing Octavius  _ did  _ notice, though, was how much the cowboy liked making out during their sexual exploits. This particular night, he seemed to be all about it.

Jed’s on top of Octavius, riding him fast and hard. He has one hand on the general’s stomach to balance himself, the other being bitten to keep the cowboy from being obnoxiously loud. The Roman’s head is laid back on the pillow, he’s got his hands on Jed’s hips, lazily keeping his rhythm going, when- 

“Kiss me.” 

There it was again, Jedediah’s third request to make out during sex. Octavius wasn’t complaining, Jed was a great kisser and his techniques always left the Roman all hotted up, but… again? 

“C’mon Octy, kiss me!” Jedediah grows more insistent, and Octavius obliges. 

He sits upright, and leans in to kiss the cowboy. The blonde leans into the touch of lips immediately, their lips moving together first gently, then urgently. 

Jedediah finds it a bit hard to focus on both the rhythm of his hips and his mouth, so he leans back a bit, a queue for Octavius to take over moving.

The Roman obliges wholeheartedly, sending sparks of pleasure through Jedediah’s body with each snap of his hips. They’re still kissing. 

Octavius rubs the cowboy’s hips, feeling Jed moan into the kiss. He’s feeling good, and he’s making sure  _ everyone  _ knows. 

They finally separate as Octavius picks up the pace, the heat gathering in his stomach spurring him on. By the looks of it (and the sounds he’s making), Jedediah isn’t far behind. 

“Touch yourself for me, darling. I want to watch you come.” 

Jedediah  _ whines _ at that, and eagerly does as he’s told. It isn’t long until he’s arching his back, grinding down on Octavius’s dick as he comes in several short bursts. 

The sight of his lover has Octavius breathless, and he’s following him less than 10 seconds later. 

Later, when they’re cleaned up and sated, Jedediah rolls over in bed to face Octavius. 

“I know ya probably get annoyed, but kiss me again?” 

Octavius smiles, a tender look in his eyes. “You are far from annoying. I am happy to kiss you as much as you’d like.” 

Jedediah practically leaps on top of him, and the Roman can’t help laughing. 

_ Things are gonna be good.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	7. Day 7: fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: fingering 
> 
> No trigger warnings for today’s chapter :)
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: begging

“C’mon Octy, quit teasin’!” Jedediah whines, his legs spread open on their bed. 

“I’m going as fast as I can, dearest, the bottle will simply not open.” 

The cowboy rolls his eyes. “Well I ain’t gettin’ any younger over here, so hurry it on up, will you?” 

“Diah, you are well aware that we do not age-“ 

Jedediah huffs, smacking a palm against the bed in frustration. “It’s an expression, ya doof.” 

The bottle finally pops open, and Octavius breathes a sigh of relief. Leave it to a bottle of oil to interrupt their steamy activities. 

He drizzles a generous amount onto his fingers, before sliding two down to coat his lover’s entrance.Jedediah moans softly at the sensation of gentle fingers teasing his hole, his head falling back onto the pillow. It doesn’t satisfy him long, though. 

“Would you  _ please  _ put a finger in, I’m getting a bit tired of being teased..” 

Octavius lets a faint smirk cross his face. “Your wish is my command, cara.” 

The Roman slides a finger inside, the oil making the entrance smooth and non-painful. Jed sighs, letting his body relax and adjust to this familiar yet intrusive pleasure. They’ve done this before, countless times, but the cowboy always needs a minute or two to really stretch properly. 

While Jed is adjusting, Octavius distracts him by placing kisses up and down the shaft of his cock, which never fails to get the cowboy hot and bothered. 

“Nn.. I’m ready for a second finger..” 

Like clockwork, the general presses his middle finger up alongside his index, letting Jedediah’s ass open up for him. It’s achingly slow, intended to drive both of them crazy, and that’s the way they like it. 

The cowboy curls his toes, his eyes shut right as he relishes the delicious feeling of being stretched out. It burns a bit, yes, but it also feels  _ insanely good _ , like stretching a sore muscle after a workout. 

Octavius notices this, and starts curling his fingers upwards. He’s looking for that one spot that will make Jed lose his mind… 

“Ah!” 

_ Bingo.  _

His index finger starts pressing inwards, creating a teasing massage on the blonde’s prostate, while his middle flexes outward in a scissoring motion, opening him up further. The cowboy moans again, spreading his legs wider in a clear signal to  _ keep going _ . 

A third finger is slipped in a few minutes later, and a few clever movements by Octavius have Jed squirming in pleasure. His hips back onto his fingers, wanting more. 

“Fuck, Octavius…” 

Said man grins. “Good?” 

“Hell yeah… ngh..” 

They continue like this for a few more minutes, Octavius alternating between playful strokes of Jed’s dick and tender movements against his prostate. It isn’t long before the cowboy is close. 

“Tavy, ‘m gonna come-“ 

And Octavius leans down and kisses him and it’s all over. 

Jedediah pants, his hands clenching and unclenching the silk sheets. His legs shake as he comes down from his high. 

“Jedediah, are you alright?” 

“..yeah…” 

Octavius smiles down at his lover before pulling his fingers out and laying down besides him. 

“That good, indeed?” 

“Shut up and let me give you a damn blowjob.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	8. Day 8: begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: begging 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: bondage 
> 
> I apologize for how short this chapter is, I have been pretty busy recently. I am trying my best to get the most content to you as best as I can, but sometimes shorter chapters are all I can manage. Sorry about that!

“Beg for it.” 

Jedediah moans. “Please.” 

Octavius grins, mouth hovering over Jedediah’s cock. 

“Please who?” 

“Please, general. I need you to suck me off.” 

“Was that so hard?” The Roman replies, before leaning down to take his lover’s dick into his mouth. 

Most self-respecting high ranking officers would  _ never  _ do such a thing, but Octavius is no longer held back by his former cultural conditioning. If Jed wants it, he’ll provide. 

The cowboy whimpers at the warm, wet heat surrounding his length. Octavius is both skilled and eager, which makes for a fantastic combination. 

His hands fly to the general’s short hair, trying to find a grip. Octavius lets out a low moan at the feeling of his hair being pulled, and Jedediah shudders in pleasure as the feeling reverberates through his cock. 

_ Damn _ , Octavius knew how to treat him right. 

Questing hands slide their way up Jedediah’s thighs and find his hips. They linger there, a loving gesture. 

If this was how Jed would be treated every night, maybe begging wasn’t so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	9. Day 9: bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: bondage 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: dirty talk

Octavius rummages around in one of the drawers of the dresser, looking for what he knew would be there: cotton ropes. 

Jedediah had asked to be tied up a few nights ago, and while Octavius  _ really  _ wanted to do that, he hadn’t had the supplies to restrain him. 

However, he had them now, and he was going to make the wait worth it. 

The general grabs the rope, bringing it over to the bed, where Jedediah is lazily stroking his cock as he waits. He makes an appreciative hum as his eyes dart to what Octavius is holding. He has clearly been anticipating this moment, and the Roman would be lying if he said he hadn’t either. 

“Hands above your head, cowboy.” Octavius instructs, brandishing one of the ropes. 

Jedediah complies all too eagerly, wrists pressed against one another. His eyes are darkened with lust and anticipation. 

Octavius carefully wraps the rope around Jedediah’s wrists, making sure it isn’t too tight before looping it around the bedpost to hold him in place. 

“Okay?” He asks, and Jedediah nods. 

“Oh, more than.” 

“Good. I’m going to bind your legs now.” 

Jedediah grins, lifting both his legs upwards and folding them out, exposing his ass. 

The Roman stops moving momentarily, admiring the sight of his lover spread out like this for a minute. He looks almost ethereal, blonde hair splayed out around him on the pillow like a halo, hands bound above his head, a crooked and hungry smile on his face, blue eyes filled with lust. He wishes he could take a picture… 

“Tavy, hurry it up, will ya?” 

Octavius sighs fondly. Even in the bedroom, Jedediah’s impatience never stops. 

He quickly binds Jedediah’s right leg, wrapping the rope around his thigh and calf before tying the loose rope into a bow around the cowboy’s upper thigh. 

Octavius moves to do the same on the other leg, hands moving with the deft skill of a soldier. He makes quick work of the knotting, and it isn’t long before Jed is all tied up, just the way he wants to be. 

The Roman eases off of the bed to stand back and admire his handiwork for a second. Jedediah looks incredibly handsome from this angle, and the smirk on his face tells Octavius that he’s more than happy to be gawked at. 

“Octy, why don’t ya get down here and kiss me, instead of just staring at me?” Jed quips, but Octavius can tell he’s pleased at the attention. 

He climbs back onto the bed, sliding smoothly into the space between Jedediah’s legs. He leans up and kisses the cowboy deeply. While they’re kissing, Octavius rolls his hips playfully, feeling Jed’s erection spring back to life. He allows himself to preen internally at how quickly his lover got hard because of him, but his train of thought is abruptly cut off by Jedediah’s hips rolling back up to meet his. 

They find a comfortable rhythm, just grinding against each other casually as Jed gets used to the feeling of being restrained like this. It doesn’t satisfy him long though, and soon he’s whining for more. 

“Octavius, I’m already prepped, would ya just  _ put it in _ already?” 

The Roman raises an eyebrow. “You prepared yourself?” 

Jedediah blushes a bit. “I didn’t wanna have to wait…” 

The Roman growls. “You naughty, naughty cowboy.” Jedediah squirms at this title, his already pink face flushing even more. He spreads his legs wider, silently begging for what he’s been wanting all night… 

And Octavius is more than happy to give it to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	10. Day 10: dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: dirty talk 
> 
> No trigger warnings for today! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: hair pulling

The air is filled with the sounds of skin on skin and the bed creaking as Jedediah fucks himself hard on Octavius’s cock. The Roman is laying down on the bed, Jedediah riding him with his back facing Octavius’s face, giving him a fantastic view of his back and thigh muscles. 

It’s  _ insanely  _ hot. 

Octavius can’t help but to reach down and smack Jed’s ass playfully, which draws a little moan from the cowboy. They both know he likes it rough. 

“Fuck, Octy…” 

Octavius smiles as Jedediah turns his head to look at him, not slowing his brutal pace. 

“You feel so fucking good inside me, darlin’... mmm…” Jedediah chokes out, still eagerly fucking himself. 

Octavius raises an eyebrow. Dirty talk was something that both of them enjoyed, but they never really had the chance to properly try it out beyond just a few phrases. Maybe now was the time to give it a try… 

The Roman decides to play along, and shoots him a devilish grin. 

“Yeah? You like my cock in you?” Octavius asks, and it would feel awkward if Jedediah hadn’t let out an absolutely  _ obscene  _ moan, telling the general that yes, he very much did like it. 

Throwing caution to the wind, the Roman continues: “You’re so pretty like this, bouncing on my dick. You look so pretty.” 

Jedediah groans, a signal to get Octavius to continue. 

“I bet if you could, you’d stay here, just fucking yourself on me for  _ hours _ , keeping you full until all you can think about is me and the things we do.” 

The cowboy growls, grinding his ass back so that Octavius’s cock goes deep. “Yeah? You want that?” 

“Yeah, baby, yeah I do…” 

Octavius starts thrusting up into him, a sign that he’s getting close. He sits up and pulls Jed’s back to him in a tight embrace as he pounds into him. 

“Are you close?” He asks, and Jedediah’s response is a moan, pushing back onto him. He’s very obviously on the brink of orgasming, and so is Octavius. 

“Good, baby. Let’s come together, huh?” 

They simultaneously pick up their rhythm, both men working towards what they know is going to be a satisfying and bone-deep orgasm. 

Jedediah reaches climax about 30 seconds later, his ass spawning around Octavius, and the Roman follows suit almost immediately after. 

Needless to say, it won’t be the last time dirty talk is used in the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	11. Day 11: hair pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of kinktober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: hair pulling 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: formal wear

When Jedediah realizes he has a thing for hair pulling, it’s both a a shocking revelation and a welcome realization. 

Octavius and he are in the remote controlled car, doing laps around the museum. The Roman’s hand is on his thigh, a gesture of love and affection. 

The cowboy abruptly steers the car around the corner quite sharply, and Octavius yelps in surprise as the force of the turn presses him up against the passenger side door of the car. 

Realizing that that turn was maybe a  _ little  _ too rough, Jedediah stops the car to give Octavius time to readjust. 

The Roman, noticeably shaken, slides back over to the center of his seat. He looks cross, and Jedediah sighs, preparing to be thoroughly scolded. 

Things don’t go quite that way. 

They end up in the back of the car, roughhousing like two boys in a schoolyard fight. It isn’t serious, but neither of them are letting up. 

Things gradually get more intense, to the point of Jedediah holding down Octavius, a hand to his neck. The general’s eyes narrow, and before the blonde realizes, he’s being slammed to the carpeted floor. 

The Roman smirks in triumph, and shoves his fingers into Jed’s now messy hair. 

The sensation of Octavius’s fingers against his sensitive scalp has Jedediah gasping. It’s tingly and hot and feels like  _ sin _ . 

Octavius, clearly not satisfied, grabs a fistful of hair and pulls. 

Jedediah lets out an involuntary moan at the spark of both pain and pleasure that zaps down his spine to his groin like a shockwave. Octavius has never pulled his hair like  _ this  _ before, and he’s enjoying it a little too much. 

Suddenly, the strong hands pressing into his scalp are gone, and he’s scrambling to his knees. Octavius is sitting across from him, mouth open and face bright red. 

“Are you okay, kemosabe?” 

“Did you…” The burnette bites his lip. “Did you  _ like  _ me pulling your hair like that, Jedediah?” He asks, voice slipping into a seductive tone, and the cowboy knows this is only gonna end one way. 

Not that he’s complaining. 

“Yeah, I did. I want ya to pull it again..” Jed’s voice deepens. If he’s going for this, he’s  _ going  _ for this. “Pull it until I’m screaming and begging for you.” 

He doesn’t have time to get another phrase out because Octavius is tackling him to the floor. 

Jedediah’s scalp is sore for a few hours afterwards, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it folks, the first day down. See you tomorrow!


End file.
